villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calizo Popsttone
Calizo Popsttone is one of the secondary antagonists of the 2015 graphic novel Luna de Plutón. He was one of the Ministers of Ogroroland (his father was an old (but good) minister friend of Metallus del Titanium), the best friend of Claudia Nefertiti's Vön Sugus del Titanium and a secret agent of Osmehel Cadamaren. Although he was early introduced as a good guy, his true colors were revealed later in the novel, in that he reveals have been helping Osmehel Cadamaren for became the King of Ogroroland and for conquering, along Meinhardt Hallyfax and Osmehel Cadamaren in a triumvirate, the Solar System. Biography After Emperor Gargajo's departure from the moons of Iapetus and Io, the Ministers of Ogroroland, along Calizo Popsttone, decided to send Agent Kannongorff for killing Gargajo for his crimes. They also send Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium, Metallus del Titanium's daughter and Calizo's best friend to spy Mojo Bond, a criminal who made several dirty deals during Gargajo's government. However, Claudia failed his mission and for that reason, Popsttone, along with the minister and strategist Rockengard, convinced Metallus to send Claudia (along with his friend Knaach) for check Kannongorff's entry into Osmehel Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino. However, during the nap of both Claudia and Knaach, Calizo entered into the Express of Pluto and killed Kannongorff. He also tried to kill Claudia, but he doesn't have time to kill her, for that he escaped from the train. After Emperor Gargajo's assassination, Metallus was accused of terrorism, and Claudia was taken as a witness during the judgment. Postpone received Claudia in the Council of the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets before the initiation of the judgment. After Judge Raah sentenced life imprisonment for Metallus in the Prison of Langrenos, located in Mars; Metallus, along Popsttone and Claudia escaped with the help of the other ogres in the Tungstenio, the new battleship of the ogres. During the battle of Titan, Calizo helps many ogres during the battle of the Tungstenio with The Anubis. But, The Anubis neutralized the Tungstenio, and Calizo apparently died during the neutralization. However, after the appearance of the Imperial Reaper in the orbit of Titan, Metalluan and the ogres discover that Calizo was alive (he escaped with an escape capsule), and that he had helped Osmehel Cadamaren and Meinhardt Hallyfax since the rupture of Gargajo's government (Popsttone also revealed many details of the Tungstenio to Cadamaren). Popsttone also revealed his true intentions of becoming the new King of Ogroroland and that he tried to kill Claudia along Kannongorff during the course of the Express of Pluto. During the ultimate battle of the Imperial Reaper against the Pegasus, Calizo tried to escape with the escape capsule that he used for escape from the Tungsteniothe to the Imperial Reaper. However, Osmehel Cadamaren appeared in scene, and although Calizo offered him to share he capsule, Cadamaren refused and shot a tranquilizer dart with poison of Plutonian Pecora to Calizo's jugular, killing him. however, Cadamaren's escape attempt failed at the final, because the oxygen leaked from the capsule due the onslaughts that the capsule received during the battle of the Tungstenio against The Anubis. Trivia *The name of all ogres (and their culture) in the history of the saga, is the name of a mineral or metal or a variation/pun of these. *The meaning of his full name would be "a limestone that wants to impact". His first name (translated to English) means calcareous/limestone, while his last name it's a combination of 'Pop' (as a remplace to impact, shove, insert) and 'stone', referring to the literal meaning of his first name and the role he wanted. *His race is one of the most omnidious and high in the mythology of the book. Based on the height of Claudia and her age (2 meters and 8 human years). The height of Calizo would be approximately 3.5 meters, considering that he could have 24-32 human years. *Interestingly, in the book he is the villain with less explicit language in derogatory / colloquial terms. *His personality is usually calm. An irony, since all the ogres shown in the book are hostile, volatile and aggressive. Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Servant of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites